Sleeping Curse
by Bex221B
Summary: After Belle left, Rumpelstiltskin was devastated. Then Snow and Charming call upon him to find the true love of someone under a sleeping curse...


**Sleeping Curse**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfiction story so please excuse any errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters- they belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

 **Please Review!**

6 months.6 months since she left. 6 months since Regina brought him news of her death. 6 months of being alone. 6 months.

Rumpelstiltskin was slumped on the sofa she had favoured, his weathered face in his hands. The pain from her demise was still fresh in his black, shrunken heart. He hadn't felt the same after she had gone and immediately after letting her go, he had regretted even thinking about hurting his precious Belle, let alone the action of doing so. In his mind, all the blame fell to him. His plan, now set, was the only thing keeping him slightly sane and he had not taken a single deal apart from the ones dire to the ultimate outcome of the "Charming and Snow Love Story". Rumours were beginning to spread throughout the kingdom that he was weak and although- in the past- these murmuring would have deeply bothered the evil incarnate, the he couldn't deny what was true: he was weak and heart-broken.

All of a sudden, a call rang out through his lost love's sanctuary.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Its source; a gruff voice he knew too well to his liking but couldn't ignore: the deceptively named, Charming. The irritable princeling could need something to do with his plan. As much as he hated to leave his retreat of wallowing, self-doubt and anger, the Dark One yanked himself out of his dark mood to heed the summons.

Upon arriving, Rumpelstiltskin was greeted with an annoyed-looking prince and the worried-looking fiancée of that prince. He was standing in the great hall of the former King George's castle, in front of the dining table which seated his pawns in the game of finding.

When the violet mist he had arrived in had fully dissipated, the sleep-deprived imp snapped, "What?! What do you want?! This better be important enough for my attention! You interrupted an important business deal I was working on!" A lie.

"It's important enough for your precious attention, I can promise you that!" the young princess retorted, betraying her character and feelings with her snarkiness. "You see, when we were looking round Regina's palace when she was locked up,"

"When the cat's away, eh?"

Snow ignored his at a quip and continued, "Well, we found a woman who seemed to be a under some sort of curse,"

"And there are many curses, are you going to elaborate on your vague statement before lunchtime?"

Charming stepped forwards, drawing his sword and standing protectively in front of Snow. Not being in the mood for such games, Rumple deftly slapped the sword, back to the owner's side.

"A sleeping curse… and we were hoping you could help us find her true love to break the curse," the princess carried on, undeterred by the man's reluctance to let her finish a sentence. "I was under that curse myself and I wouldn't wish that torture on anyone!"

"Yes, indeed. A simple potion should find her true love. But, as you know, all magic comes with a price! Mine: a favour!" Prince David was unsure whether he wanted to owe a favour to Rumpelstiltskin, but it was what his beloved wanted to release this girl from the curse that had befallen her; he didn't have a choice.

"Fine, deal."

One hour later, Rumpelstiltskin was back with the potion to find the girl's true love to break the curse.

"Take me to the girl!" he demanded as he appeared again in the same place as before, startling Snow enough to have her spray her water all over the table cloth.

Without hesitation or speech, both of the royals rose and began leading the Dark One up endless flights of stairs until they arrived in a tower room. It was plain with only an empty wardrobe, bedside table and in the centre of the wall, a huge, four poster bed where laid the sleeping damsel in distress.

Avoiding looking at her as much as possible as her petite frame reminded him too much of the one he lost, Rumpelstiltskin made his way to the side of her bed. He reached into his breast pocket as he moved, but then stopped dead as he glimpsed her face. The bottle he was holding crashed to the floor, the fuchsia liquid spilling everywhere. He dropped down onto his knees and began weeping. It was Belle. She was the one he had to find the true love for. _His_ Belle. He inhaled deeply her scent of roses, peaches and something that was unmistakably Belle.

Rumple knew it would work if he kissed her, so slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. A sweep of rainbow light erupted from them. A second after pulling away, Belle gasped as she awoke.

"Rumple! You found me!" With this, she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, this one more passionate, more needy, letting go of all the desperation and loneliness they had each felt. As their tongues duelled and their lips moved, Rumpelstiltskin let himself savour her taste, relishing in the second chance to be with his love. When neither had anymore breath left, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"It's all my fault, Belle. If only I hadn't let you go!"

"And if only I had stayed! We can both blame ourselves, but it doesn't matter! We are together again, that's what matters!"

"I love you, Belle!"

"I love you too, Rumple!"

As the couple reunited, Snow and Charming stood in the doorway, dumbstruck, the latter just plain startled and the former thinking intently about the woman, Belle, who had obviously stolen the Dark One's heart. A spark of memory suddenly ignited in her as she viewed Belle properly.

"Belle?!" she cried, breaking the silence.

"Snow!" Belle stood and ran over to the brunette watching her and her love on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me, how do you know each other, dearest?" Rumple asked, confused as to the relationship between his sweetheart and the princess.

"Our fathers knew each other through trading deals," Belle replied, turning to face him. "We haven't seen each other since we were children!"

"I know it's been so long! Come, have tea, we have to catch up!"

As the group left the bedroom, Rumpelstiltskin muttered to Charming, "I guess we'll be spending more time in each other's company now."

They both inwardly groaned at the thought.


End file.
